heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Breaking up Fights and Arguments
In a lot of stories, the hero or heroine can break up an argument or fight (usually a squabble or a brawl), usually to maintain peace with his or her friends, family, or clan. Usually the protagonist or someone he or she loves can do this when: *Getting everyone organized *Helping others get along *Giving other people a chance Examples *After Rocky guiltily leaves Ginger and the other chickens, the hens squabble over why Rocky left them and their lives. The squabble turns into a huge mud fight, and Fowler steps in to break it up. Ginger realizes Fowler is from the RAF, and when the fight resumes, Ginger puts a stop to that. *Grace tries her best to stop Maggie and Mrs. Calloway from fighting. *In Brave, King Fergus breaks up a brawl between the clans, and when it resumes, Queen Elinor puts a stop to it. Later, Merida stops the clans from brawling over who would marry her. *Captain Li Shang notices the army recruits squabbling and steps in to break it up. *When two of Ariel's sisters fight, King Triton enters, and they stop. *When Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida fight, Joe Kido breaks up the fight. *When Rex fights Fly for encouraging Babe, Arthur Hoggett rushes in to break it up and gets bitten accidentally by Rex. *Bumblebee breaks up the fight with the Autobot twins, Skids and Mudflap who arguing about the dead end in Petra that the Tomb of the Primes isn't in the doorway of Petra. *Venom Snake stop the squabble between Diamond Dogs soldiers that triggered by the result of Miller and Ocelot's interrogration on Huey Emmerich about the outbreak of the vocal cord parasites in the Quarantine Zone, with the Wolbachia no longer having an effect on the parasites. *Before the invasion of Klendathu begins Johnny Rico and Zander Barcalaw gets into fight, Ace Levy, Shujumi, Kitten Smith, Katrina McIntire, Dizzy Flores, Carmen Ibanez and the other troops break them up. *Lynn Sr. breaks up the fighting between Lincoln Loud and his sisters while they fight over money, and punishes them by making them clean the attic. *Mother Rabbit breaks up the argument between Peter, Flopsy, Mopsy, Hopsy and Cottontail about lying. *Pinkie Pie breaks up the argument between Cheerilee and Scootaloo after Scootaloo accidentally loses Twinkle Wish to a dragon. *When Littlefoot and Cera gets into a fight after Cera's dad argue with Littlefoot's grandfather over who's better than him of his attitude, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Grandma Longneck breaks them up resulting with Cera's dad to threaten them and the herd to separate to find food for themselves. *When Lincoln Loud and all of his sisters (exclude Lily) fight for the sweet spot in their van, their mother Rita Loud breaks them up and they stop and order them to get back to bed and not to go to the van until 7:00. *Josh Nichols breaks up the fight between Drake Parker and his girlfriend Lucy after they deliberately ruined the peaceful dinner between Josh, his girlfriend Mindy and her parents, and and the ice sculpture that he paid for. *When Cindy Bear fights Roxie But Yogi Bear told then to stop fighting. *Sgt. Warren Reed breaks up the arguement between Anne Lewis and Dr. Tyler before informing Robocop that the Metro shopping speedway is been attacked by The Vandals. *Dominic Toretto breaks up the fight between Brian O'Conner and Vince. *Thomas tries to stop the fight between the narrow gauge engines and Diesel. *Professor Utonium stops the Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's argument about the beach. *Don and Hina stopped Joe Gibken and Daiki Kaito's fight about Captain Marvelous. *Sandy stops and breaks up SpongeBob and Patrick's fighting. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts